


Trust Me

by Sycriad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Derogatory Language, F/M, FTM, Fear, M/M, Oops, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, female to male trans, i wrote this in 2016, its old and bad, minor gore, platonic?, pride month, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycriad/pseuds/Sycriad
Summary: I wrote this during pride month 2016





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S PRIDE MONTH! HAPPY FTM DAY! (Use a male name.)  
> Enjoy!  
> By the by I wrote this in 25 minutes at 4 am
> 
> Edit: aaaannndd in 2016

No No No No No No.

This couldn't happen. It couldn't be happening.

How could you have possibly been so careless?

You tried your hardest to keep this under wraps.

You didn't understand.

The feeling in your head bore no true form, woven finely into your heart. A formless amalgamation of anxiety and a sense of dread, trapped in a cage made of gaunt wire, bathed in pure adrenaline. It held a sentience that beat on the tightly locked doors begging for release, getting stronger the more you trembled, lapping hungrily at your hopelessness. Yet the key was held in your throat that refused to swallow.

It was all too familiar.

Fear.

Nobody had known up until now.

Chloe found out. She saw the bandages you used to bind. The bruises they caused while you were carelessly examining them while hidden in an empty classroom.

'She's telling everyone.'

'They'll disown me.'

'They're all I have.'

You were huddled fearfully in a corner. It was lunchtime.

"Oh look. It's in the corner." Chloe's voice vibrated your eardrums. She and her drone cackled. "Is the shemale moping?"

"Boohoo," Sabrina smirked down at you.

You figured that this was inevitable.

"Chloe."

Adrien?

Your head immediately shot up. Oh shit. What if he knew? Shit. Shit. ShIT. Nope. You're outta here. You absconded outside.

Shakily sighing, you clenched your head, clawing at your scalp. You bit your lip until it drew scarlet drops that left scarlet ribbons in their wake. You felt a hand on your shoulder.

"(Name)...."

He slowly wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you close, gingerly rubbing your back. You sank into the warmth, arms limp at your sides, slightly appreciative of the simple gesture. The pace of his hand against your back slowed.

"Why do you use bandages? They do more harm than good."

"I can't get a binder... My parents took everything. My phone. Computer. Everything. I can't order one and I can't just walk into a store... I'm sorry... That came out ruder than intended...."

"No, it didn't. I'll get you a binder."

You looked up. "What? Really? Are you not perturbed in the slightest? Not even a little?"

Adrien let out a chuckle and smiled at you. "Of course I will and not even a minuscule amount."

Your pupils dilated and your vision clouded due to the tears overflowing from your eyes. Oh Boy, had a weight just been lifted from your shoulders.

"Thank you...."

"Nobody thinks any less of you. Not Marinette. Not Alya. Not Nino or Nathanaël or Juleka or Rose. Nobody."

"I should have just told all of you instead of being secretive...."

He shook his head. "It's completely understandable why you did that." He released you and gripped your shoulders. "Trust me." You nodded slowly and met his gaze. He placed a small kiss on your forehead. "The bell's about to ring so we should get ready to go back to class."


End file.
